Strawberries
by Mighty Master
Summary: Luigi has got to learn what to do when life gives him strawberries.


**A/N: Felt bored and wanted to write a story about Luigi and Daisy. This is the result, tell me what you guys think.**

Daisy was always a very straightforward kind of girl. Outgoing, outspoken, her tongue had little boundaries. She was very used to being vocal about she wants and what she needs. Some praised her for it. Others wished she would shut up. Regardless of others opinions Daisy was hundred percent fine with her behavior and wouldn't change for anyone.

For the time being Daisy was living with her cousin Peach in her large castle in the Mushroom Kingdom. If she wasn't touring the Kingdom with her cousin she was either frolicking through the castle with the curiosity of a child or on a date with a very special plumber with a green hat. Her life became very formulated. Too formulated. She came to the Mushroom Kingdom for a good, spontaneous times but everyday was becoming a repeat of the last. No deviation from the norm.

On this specific evening Daisy was in her room at the castle searching in her closet for an outfit. Peach was seated along the rim of her bed eager to give her input. Today Luigi was taking her out for a walk by the South Bay and Daisy wanted to dress comfortable but classy.

"Hmm... maybe this one?" Daisy held out an orange sundress with yellow horizontal stripes.

"Yes! It's perfect!" Peach cheered. "You'll look amazing in that dress."

Daisy put on the dress and modeled it for the blonde princess in front of her.

"Ya really think so?" Daisy asked while looking at herself in the mirror. Peach was always so supportive of everything that it was hard to even trust her opinion sometimes.

"You look beautiful and Luigi will think so too." Peach answered. "Speaking of him, he should be here any minute. I wonder what he has planned tonight."

Daisy rolled her eyes. "Same old, same old. So repetitive."

Peach looked puzzled and put her finger on her chin. "Not sure I understand. Is something wrong?"

"He's just so timid, I wish he'd take charge and do something wild and crazy y'know? We're never alone."

"Still don't understand."

Daisy rolled her eyes and gave a small playful grin. "You don't understand because you have Mario. He's the brave one and Luigi's the scared one. Not that I want a Mario but I just want Luigi to toughen up and go out his comfort zone. Take a risk or something."

Peach nodded. "Luigi just doesn't want anything to go wrong. He likes order."

"Do you know how long it took for him to even kiss me? He got on his tippy-toes and started shaking. I did all the work. I love him but he's too predictable."

"Well..."

"Well he should know what a girl wants. He should know what I need by now." Daisy added as she put her auburn hair in a high pony tail.

"So why not tell him?" Peach suggested.

"Because well..." Daisy blushed. "Wouldn't want to be too demanding."

"Oh you want to... do... _more_ with him." Peach made a motion with her fingers. "I don't know what to say."

Daisy took a seat next to Peach. "There's nothing you can say. Weegee needs to man up a little. Doesn't Mario take charge when you and him are together?"

Peach blushed and covered her face. "Oh my. That's kind of lewd Daisy."

"Peach I'm serious."

"I guess Mario takes charge in everything. That's just how he is."

"I don't need him to take charge in everything. But just sometimes it would be nice. I have fun with him but I feel like we're not getting anywhere."

Peach nodded in acknowledgement. "I understand Daisy. Be patient, Luigi moves at his own pace."

"I guess you're right, I'll make the most out of whatever he has planned."

Moments later a Toad guard from the front door had knocked on the door to Daisy's room. Daisy swiftly answered.

"Good afternoon Princess Daisy. Luigi is waiting for you at the front door." The Toad announced.

Daisy waved goodbye to her cousin and walked towards the front door.

Luigi was waiting in his signature green hat and donned a white and green plaid buttoned shirt and green shorts. He held a picnic basket in his left hand and held his right hand out for Daisy to hold. His azure eyes twinkled as he watched Daisy approached him.

"Hello amore mio." Luigi greeted.

"Hey sweetie." Daisy planted a kiss on her forehead and gently placed her hand in his. "So South Bay?"

"Yep. I have a whole bunch of great food for us to eat while we look at the view. I don't even think anyone will be there tonight."

Daisy smiled warmly. "Just the two of us." She cooed. "Let's hurry up and start walking before the sun starts setting."

The walk to South Bay was calm and soothing. The breeze gently rubbed against their skin as they gleefully traveled to the coast. They didn't really make too much conversation, they were saving that for their picnic. They enjoyed each others company while also enjoying the silence. Before they knew it they were at the bay. Just as Luigi predicted it was empty. The whole area to themselves.

Tonight the bay was extra beautiful. The blue water glistened in the sunlight, the sky was a mixture of amber hues, the flora was blooming around them. It was the perfect evening for a perfect picnic. Luigi spread his blanket right where he felt the view was the greatest. He sat down and invited Daisy to sit next to him.

Most of their dates followed a set of guidelines: talk, eat, kiss, leave. Luigi seemed to love the setup. There was no randomness, no variable. He completely knew when something was coming and how something was coming. There was no reason to worry. But today things are a bit different. They're completely alone and neither of them seem to mind.

"Amore mio the sky sure is beautiful this evening."

"It sure is Weegee." Daisy opened the basket and took out some strawberries.

"But nothing in comparison to you."

"Aww you don't have to say that Weegee."

Luigi gazed at her. "It's the truth. I'm so happy to have you." He reached over, picked up a strawberry and put it by Daisy's mouth.

"Feeding me strawberries? You're too much, I love you." Daisy ate the strawberry and savored every bite letting it's juice drip down her chin. "You wouldn't mind wiping that would you?"

Luigi used his free hand to take a napkin and wipe her chin. He then fed her another strawberry. Again she let the juice drip down.

"Ugh again." Daisy smirked. Luigi wiped it.

This continued with the next few strawberries, each time the juice dripped further and further down.

Daisy reached over took a strawberry and squeezed it over her chest. "Feel free to wipe Weegee."

Luigi blushed and his jaw dropped. "A-are you s-s-sure? You w-w-w-w-want my h-hands there?"

"Do it." Daisy tilted her head back. "And take your time."

Luigi took the napkin and wiped in small circles around Daisy's breasts. After wiping all the juice he noticed a pink stain on her dress.

"We made a mess, there's a stain on your dress."

"What are we gonna do about it Weegee?" Daisy glanced at him lustfully.

"I guess we're gonna have to wash it when I take you home an-"

"What can do about that right now?"

Luigi's whole face grew red. "Do you want me to do something Daisy? Am I doing something wrong? Tell me, I don't wanna disap-"

Daisy placed her index finger on Luigi's lip. "What do you want Luigi? Do what you want."

Luigi's eyes widened. "I don't know... I don't wanna overstep any boundaries."

Daisy began unzipping her dress. "If you need me to say 'I'm ready' this is me saying it."

Removing her sundress revealed her subtle curves in her yellow bra and matching knickers. Everything about Daisy looked perfect to him. He loved the smile she had on her face and the sparkle in her eyes. He was eager to feel her smooth skin pressed against his in the setting sun. He wanted to hold her and tell her how much he loved her. He wanted all of her.

Daisy leaned over and unbuttoned Luigi's top and tossed his shirt to the side. Luigi took it upon himself to pull off his pants leaving him clad in green boxers. Those green boxers didn't mask Luigi's "excitement." Luigi crawled on top of Daisy and crashed his lips into hers. Her hands trailed up and down his back as she let out soft moans as Luigi caressed her.

"Am I doing alri-"

"Take charge Weegee. I love it baby." Daisy interrupted.

Luigi's lips made it's way to her neck and lightly nibbled on her, making her toes curl into the ground. He used his hands to pin her down as he bit into her neck leaving a mark.

"I wanna... I'm gonna take everything off." Luigi tugged off Daisy's bra, slid down her panties and took off his boxers. It was just him and Daisy, naked and alone.

For a brief moment he stared in awe of Daisy's beautiful body. Daisy stared in awe at his throbbing manhood. She shut her eyes and spread her legs open. She massaged her moist opening with her hand quietly chanting Luigi's name. Luigi moved her hand to the side and prepared his rod to enter her.

"This is our first time. Are you sure you're ready amore mio?" Luigi asked.

"Yes." Daisy moaned.

Luigi slid himself into Daisy gently. Daisy was taken aback at first but slowly she warmed up to it. She felt her legs shake with every thrust Luigi gave. Her nails dug into his back as he slammed himself into her. She called his name louder and louder and he called hers back.

"Weegee! Weegee! Weegee!" Daisy bit her lip and grabbed Luigi's face. "I'm gonna- ugh!"

Daisy released her juices all on the picnic blanket, but Luigi wasn't done just yet. He slid faster and faster, harder and harder until he felt himself reach his own peak.

"Ugh!" Luigi pulled himself out of Daisy and released his load all over her chest.

They both laid in astonishment over what had just occurred. They lost their virginity with each other in one of the most beautiful locations in the Mushroom Kingdom at what was supposed to be a calm picnic. They rolled over facing each other and smiled at one another.

"I love you Daisy."

"I love you Weegee."

 **A/N: So my first lemon that I'm actually kind of proud of. I definitely think it could use some work but all in all it came out better than expected. I do think it's a bit dialogue heavy but that could be a pro or a con depending on the reader's preference. It's definitely cheesy but I think it's the gouda kind of cheese (see what I did there.)**


End file.
